Plytn
by Lindonar
Summary: Daniel no tuvo una vida fácil hasta que un día recibió una carta y un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos. Historia ideada por Plytn que voy subiendo con su acuerdo, a la vez que ejerzo de beta.
1. Capitulo 1 Cuando te llega la carta

Capitulo 1 - Cuando te llega la carta.

Aquella noche Daniel no podía dormir y se quedo asomado a la ventana. Podía escuchar las respiraciones de Dylan y Brian cerca de él que habían caído en un profundo sueño apenas tocaron las almohadas. Una suave brisa agitó sus cabellos y pudo ver como algo se acercaba volando, algo pequeño, que paró cerca de él. Entonces pudo ver que se trataba de una lechuza.

Daniel extendió su mano y acarició firmemente notando la suavidad de sus plumas. La lechuza ladeó la cabeza, mostrando que le agradaba aquel gesto, y frotó su cabeza con la mano del niño. Cuando el animal consideró que había recibido suficientes arrumacos se subió a la cabeza de Daniel dejando caer tres trozos de pergamino frente a la sorpresa del chico.

El niño se agachó para coger las cartas, una vez las tuvo en su mano miró el reverso y la lechuza, viendo su cometido cumplido, alzó el vuelo alejándose de allí.

Mientras la lechuza se alejaba Daniel la siguió con la mirada hasta se que perdió en la noche. Su atención volvió a las cartas y a los nombres a los que iban dirigidas, una era para Dylan, otra para Brian... y la última venía a su nombre. Una extraña emoción le recorrió y, con las cartas en sus dedos, corrió a las camas de los gemelos para despertarlos.

Como ambos tenían un sueño pesado tuvo que insistir, agitándoles, hasta que consiguió que abrieran los ojos. Daniel sintió sobre si las llamas de los ojos de los gemelos que le miraban molestos por la interrupción de su sueño.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres Dani?- gruño Brian todavía dormido -Ya es hora de que te vayas aprendiendo el camino al baño... ¿no te parece?

-No es eso Brian- dijo Daniel emocionado y sin dejarse intimidar por el evidente disgusto de los otros dos niños, mostrando las cartas -Mirad lo que tengo.

Los gemelos fijaron su mirada entonces en los trozos de pergamino que les tendía Daniel, tomando cada uno de ellos una y pudiendo leer entonces que cada una de ellas tenía escrito el nombre de uno de ellos.

-Ala... pero si son... - dijo Dylan tras leer tres veces su nombre en uno de los sobres – Cartas...

-Eso parecen –confirmó Daniel- pero lo más extraño es que las trajo una lechuza...

-¿Una lechuza? –preguntó Brian ya más despierto y comenzando a interesarse por la carta que tenía entre sus dedos.

-¿Que dirán? –inquirió Dylan sin quitar la vista de su carta- ¿Quién las habrá enviado?

-Pues no sé, pero parecen al importante - dijo Daniel mientras miraba el sello-

-¿Y si las abrimos? –propuso Brian finalmente. Los tres se miraron entre si, sonrieron y asintieron.

-De acuerdo- Daniel comenzó abrir su carta y comienza a leer, sintiendo como su confusión aumentaba conforme iba leyendo la carta.

Querido señor Shakte:

Tenemos el placer de informarte de que a sido admitido en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Los gemelos abrieron sus cartas y vieron que en las suyas ponía lo mismo pero con su nombre en ellas. Se miraron más desconcertados de lo que estaban al principio.

Se miraron intentando encontrar la explicación en la cara de los otros, pero no la encontraron.

Los tres niños se quedaron sin palabra alguna.


	2. Capitulo 2 Compras en el Callejón Diagon

**Capitulo - 2 Compras en el Callejón Diagon**

A la mañana siguiente llegó Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts, y los acompañó al Callejón Diagon, donde los dejo solos para que pudieran comprar el material del nuevo curso, antes de separarse quedaron en verse en la librería. Los niños se separaron y, cada uno de ellos, fue a comprar a la tienda que más le llamó la atención al llegar.

Daniel empezó por la tienda de varitas, abrió la puerta mientras miraba alrededor buscando al dependiente sin verlo, se acercó al mostrador justo en el instante en que un hombre, de le pareció al niño realmente viejo, salió de entre los numerosos estantes que llenaban el local.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? –dijo el nombre posando su penetrante mirada en Daniel- Un pequeño chico buscando su primera varita ¿Me equivoco?

-Em... esta en lo cierto –dijo el niño sintiendo como el hombre le analizaba, luego se giró hacia las estanterías, sin dejar de hablar e ignorando la respuesta del chico, comenzando a revolver entre centenares de cajas que se apilaban por doquier, al poco vuelve con una varita en la mano que tiende a Daniel para que la tome.

-Prueba esta

Daniel la toma y la agita, sin saber muy bien que esperar de todo este proceso, cuando con un tremendo estruendo se rompe un jarrón en mil pedazos

-No... no... terriblemente no es esa. –murmura el hombre retirándosela con cautela de entre los dedos y tendiéndole otra añade- Prueba esta.

Daniel la toma y procede a agitar la siguiente varita, esta emitió un loco e incontrolado chisporroteo de diversos colores que hicieron fruncir el ceño del dueño de la tienda.

- ¡No! Esa tampoco - Se volvió a dar la vuelta, rebuscando nuevamente entre las cajas y, mientras cogía una nueva varita murmuraba incesantemente. Procede a tendérsela a Daniel que la coge y, nuevamente la agita, afortunadamente esta reacciona bien, lo que hace que el hombre dé un brinco mientras le quita la varita y se la muestra con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-El mago no elige a la varita, sino al contrario. Como puedes contemplar esta varita tiene 15 cm para mejorar su portabilidad y movimientos, su mango de roble y diamantes significan la dureza de este árbol y la pureza de este mineral y su núcleo formado por nervio de corazón de dragón y sangre de basilisco, cuyos elementos son muy raros de encontrar, simbolizan la fuerza y la amistad, por eso, chico antes de usar esta varita acuérdate de tus amistades y su efecto será más potente.

Tras pagar la varita y comprar los libros, Daniel decidió que tenía que comprar una lechuza, eligió un buen espécimen de lechuza; fuerte, robusta, buen carácter, fácil de domesticar... a la que decidió ponerle por nombre Klicher.

Tras comprar la túnica se dirigió a la librería donde ya estaban Hagrid y sus amigos esperándolo. Entraron todos juntos, y Daniel, mientras esperaba que les atendieran, fijó su mirada en el diente de león que ahora llevaba colgado del cuello, lo cual hizo que su mente le llevara a recordar aquellos días en el barco, donde vivió y aprendió tantas cosas, hasta que la voz de la encargada le sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Hola - dijo la librera mirando a los chicos - ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

-Em... si quisiéramos los libros de primer curso de Hogwarts, por favor -dijo Daniel mientras miraba el abrumador número de libros amontonados que se encontraban detrás de ella- Tres lotes... –añadió repentinamente.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y, en muy poco tiempo ya tenia los tres montones de libros sobre el mostrador, cada uno de los chicos cogió uno de los montones y pagó el suyo.

Continuaron su recorrido por el callejón donde compraron plumas, tinta y pergaminos, hasta que terminaron el agotador día instalados en un hotel.

Mientras Brian y Dylan hablaban sin cesar de lo maravilloso que les pareció todo eso, Daniel permanecía acostado en su cama mirando su varita y recordando lo que el hombre le dijo ''El mago no elige la varita es al revés... esta varita... su mango de roble y diamantes significan la dureza... y la pureza... su núcleo formado por nervio de corazón de dragón y sangre de basilisco... simbolizan la fuerza y la amistad... antes de usar esta varita acuérdate de tus amistades y su efecto será mas potente''. Daniel quería saber porque esa varita le había escogido precisamente a él ¿Podría ser por su carácter? ¿Por su pasado?... Las preguntas no se responderían solas y él lo sabia...


	3. Capitulo 3 El andén 9 34

**CAPITULO 3 - EL ANDEN 9 ¾ **

Ya tenían todas las compras terminadas y, casi sin darse cuenta, les llegó a los niños el momento de dirigirse a la estación. Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia la misma. Cuando llegaron a la estación tomaron uno de los carritos donde pusieron sus objetos y se encaminaron hacia la entrada. Hagrid iba con ellos diciéndoles lo que tenían que hacer.

-Mirad chicos tenéis que ir corriendo contra el muro, a toda velocidad y sin dudar -dijo Hagrid mientras les daba los billetes- bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado mi misión -y tras decir esto desapareció sin más.

Comenzaron a recorrer la estación para dirigirse a la zona de los andenes, una vez que les encontraron fueron recorriéndoles sin dejar de mirar las paradas, pero no veían en ninguna en la que pusiera 9 ¾ . Lo cual estaba comenzando a frustrar a los niños.

-Pero si no existe el anden 9 ¾ - dijo Dylan enfadado señalando los carteles - Esta el 9 y el 10.

-9 y 10 - murmuro Daniel mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando encontrarle sentido a todo aquello - ¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó de pronto- Hagrid nos dijo que teníamos que ir corriendo contra el muro ¿verdad?

-¿Pero de que hablas? - dijo Brian aguantando la risa - Eso es imposible.

Daniel decidió ignorar los comentarios de Brian y, frunciendo el ceño, se plantó delante del muro que tenia los cartelitos 9 y 10.

- Aquí es - dijo mientras se preparaba para correr. - Daniel no lo hagas - dijo Dylan mientras lo detenía - Te vas a matar.

- No, déjalo - dijo Brian mientras quitaba a su hermano y le susurraba al oído con una sonrisa traviesa - Quiero ver lo que pasa.

Dylan miró a su hermano y meneando la cabeza cedió y permaneció en silencio.

Mientras Dylan y Brian miraban expectantes los resultados del experimento, Daniel comenzó a correr, tomó el mayor impulso que pudo y se lanzó contra el muro sin dudarlo traspasándolo.

Brian no podía creérselo aunque lo acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

- ¡¡Ya le vale!!... y tenía que acertar con el muro, y yo quería ver como se lo comía –murmuró Brian un tanto decepcionado.

- Deja de hablar solo y vamos - dijo Dylan regañando a su hermano, luego se dirigió al muro y lo atravesó. Brian se encogió de hombros y no tardó en seguirle, al fin y al cabo quería conocer lo que les esperaba al otro lado del muro.

Así lo tres llegaron al anden 9 ¾ y comenzaron ha hablar de magia mientras que Daniel sostenía su varita distraído. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras una y mil preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, sin hacer verdadero caso a lo que le rodeaba.

Mientras Brian se levanto, ya que había aterrizado dándose un golpe, varios de los que allí estaban acudieron en su ayuda y él decidió que era un buen momento para comenzar a hacer nuevos amigos, así que, sacando todo su encanto, comenzó ha hablar con los que le ayudaron a levantarse.

Dylan veía que Daniel no le hacía demasiado caso a lo que le estaba diciendo y que su vista permanecía fija en su varita, así que él también se fijo en ella y optó por sacar la suya propia.

-Anda, pero si tu varita tiene diamantes incrustados - dijo Dylan mientras observaba la varita de Daniel - la mía tiene zafiros.

-A si... - dijo Daniel sin hacerle mucho caso - Cuanto tarda Brian... –añadió dándose cuenta de que el otro niño no se había reunido con ellos.


	4. Capítulo 4 Malas compañías

**Capitulo 4 - Malas compañías**

La hora de partir llegó y todos los niños subieron al tren. Centenares de manos se asomaban en las ventanas despidiéndose de sus familiares y amigos que quedaban en el andén.

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes y, casi en un suspiro, llegaron al final del trayecto.

Todos los estudiantes tomaron sus baúles y demás objetos personajes y fueron bajando del tren.

La emoción de los nuevos estudiantes era palpable en el ambiente.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? - preguntó Dylan mirando hacia todos los lados - Me dijo que iba a hacer nuevos amigos...

-Tranquilo Dylan - dijo Daniel con la intención de tranquilizar a Dylan- ya es mayorcito se puede cuidar solo ¿no crees?

-Si... puede que tengas razón - dijo Dylan tranquilizándose.

Mientras los niños de cursos superiores emprendían el viaje hacia el castillo los de primero permanecían en el sitio esperando que alguien viniera a buscarles. Dylan y Daniel miraban alrededor mientras esperaban. De repente dos niños se plantaron delante de ellos.

-Brian, estos son los chicos de los que nos has hablado, ¿los pringaos? - dijo uno de los chicos mientras miraba a Dylan y Daniel de arriba a abajo.

-Si, así es - dijo Brian saliendo de detrás de los dos chicos y situándose entre ellos.

-Mira Brian -dijo el otro chico que era el más grandote de todos los allí presentes- el llorica se parece a ti... –añadió señalando a Dylan con el dedo.

-No le digas llorica a mi amigo -dijo Daniel amenazándole sin poder contenerse- O sino...

-O sino... ¿Qué? –replicó el chico más grande hinchándose de forma amenazante.

La tensión se podía cortar entre los dos grupos de niños y miradas hostiles eran lanzadas por los ojos de todos como si quisieran fulminarse entre ellos. El primero en reaccionar fue Dylan.

-Daniel, déjalo - dijo Dylan cogiendo a Daniel del brazo - no merece la pena – añadió intentando aligerar la tensión del momento.

-Si Daniel déjalo - dijo el niño con tono burlón sin estar del todo dispuesto a dejarlo estar.

Dylan se guardó lo que quería decir y, girándose, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos. Daniel tras dudar unos segundos fue detrás de él, sin embargo se detuvo cuando apenas se había alejado unos metros y pudo escuchar lo que Brian decía en un tono levemente condescendiente.

-Guido, Fulvio si queréis ser mis amigos no seáis tan bobos...

Daniel frunció el ceño ante lo que escuchó. Realmente él se esperaba otra cosa de él, algo como que les dijera 'Si queréis ser mis amigos no les insultéis...' o quizás 'Ya no sois amigos míos por burlaros de ellos...' algo que diera la impresión que le molestaba esa actitud, sin embargo, no fue así y se sintió decepcionado con la actitud de un chico al que conocía desde hacía tanto y con el que había compartido tantas cosas.

Daniel emprendió su andar y se puso a la par del paso con Dylan y alcanzó a escuchar su replica.

-Que malas compañías... -murmuro Dylan mientras caminaba mirando al suelo triste por la actitud de su hermano.


	5. Capitulo 5 El sombrero seleccionador

Capitulo 5 - El sombrero seleccionador 

Poco a los nuevos alumnos fueron llegando al castillo y, siguiendo a la profesora se fueron congregando alrededor de ella. Muy pronto todos los alumnos de primer curso se encontraban en el vestíbulo esperando que le dieran algún tipo de indicación.

La profesora les miró unos instantes antes de dejar escuchar su voz.

-Esperad aquí - dijo McGonagall mientras sostenía un pergamino enrollado en la mano- al atravesar esas puertas seréis seleccionados para vuestra casa, los logros que obtengáis serán puntos para vuestra casa y cualquier infracción de las normas que cometáis hará que pierda puntos.

Un profundo silencio se dejó sentir por todo el vestíbulo mientras el nerviosismo y la ansiedad aumentaba entre los niños que esperaban ansiosos el momento de cruzar aquellas puertas.

Tras unos minutos que les parecieron eternos las puertas gigantescas que McGonagall tenía tras de sí se abrieron lentamente dejando paso a todos los niños que conformarían el nuevo curso.

Los alumnos entraron en el salón y esperaron en el punto que la profesora les indicó mientras ella continuaba su camino y se acercaba a un taburete que estaba junto a una mesa en la que reposaba un viejo y estropeado sombrero. Una vez allí se detuvo y giró quedando frente a los nuevos alumnos.

-Cuando os llame por vuestros nombres venid aquí - digo McGonagall tomando el sombrero desgastado con una de sus manos- Os sentaréis en el taburete y yo os pondré el sombrero. Entonces seréis seleccionados para alguna de las cuatro casas.

Mcgonagall sosteniendo el pergamino con la otra mano lo dejó desplegarse frente a todos los alumnos y, mirando su contenido, comenzó a decir los nombre que allí venían en orden alfabético.

- Brian Brontë.

Brian se acercó con paso firme hasta el taburete sentándose en él. McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza y esperó, al igual que esperó todo el comedor durante apenas unos segundos.

-¡Slytherin! - grito el sombrero con tono seguro.

Brian parecía dejó salir una sonrisa y se levantó orgulloso de pertenecer a Slytherin mientras sus ojos brillaban. Devolvió el sombrero a la profesora y se fue a su mesa.

-Dylan Brontë - dijo seguidamente McGonagall.

Dylan tenia miedo y estaba muy nervioso. Se acercó al taburete sintiendo las manos sudar y, apenas llegó allí, se dejó caer sobre él intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. La profesora dejó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y esperó unos instantes.

-"Mm... - murmuró el sombrero dentro de la cabeza del niño- Sí, lo veo claro, creo que tu vales para..." ¡Gryffindor!

Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dylan al escuchar aquello y corrió enérgica y alegremente hacia la mesa que le había indicado el sombrero.

La ceremonia continuó mientras los niños pasaban por el ritual, hasta que finalmente la profesora llegó a la letra "S".

-Daniel Shakte –dijo McGonagall.

Daniel se acercó al taburete y se sentó en él mientras McGonagall le ponía el sombrero.

-"Mm... pues... es bastante difícil –murmuraba el sombrero- Este chico... tiene muchas ganas... de hacer verdaderos amigos... tal vez en... ¿Slytherin...? - dudó el sombrero - no, no, no... Slytherin no... veo muchos conocimientos... pero... ¿¡Que tenemos aquí...!? – gritaba el sombrero en la cabeza del niño- Cuanta valentía tiene este chico... debería estar en..." ¡Gryffindor!

Daniel se levantó y, muy alegré por estar junto a Dylan, fue a su encuentro y se sentó a su lado.


	6. Capitulo 6 La rata de Arturo

Capitulo 6 - La rata de Arturo

Tras la cena fueron conducidos a sus nuevas habitaciones donde se instalaron y deshicieron las maletas. Se sentían cansados pero satisfechos.

Dylan dejó salir un gato naranja y, rodeándolo entre sus brazos, se acostó en la que sería su cama por todo ese curso junto con su gato. Daniel, en cambio, sacó a su lechuza de su jaula que, ululando, voló por la habitación para terminar posándose en la cama del niño.

El gato de Dylan siguió a la lechuza durante todo el vuelo hasta su aterrizaje y esta última giró su vista hacia el gato. Estuvieron así unos instantes hasta que dio la impresión de que se aceptaban mutuamente. Parecía que se habían caído bien.

Daniel se sentó finalmente en su propia cama, que estaba situada junto a la de Dylan y comenzó a acariciar a su lechuza.

-Que lechuza más bonita –dijo Dylan incorporándose y mirando detenidamente al animal. Luego levantó la vista hacia Daniel y le preguntó- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Klicher - respondió Daniel con una sonrisa en la cara – Y tu gato... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kian - dijo Dylan mientras miraba al felino que ronroneaba feliz tumbado en la cama.

Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio acariciando sus mascotas durante un rato hasta que el aburrimiento les pudo y decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Estuvieron así un tiempo indefinido hasta que escucharon al final de uno de los pasillos ruidos.

La curiosidad les pudo y corrieron hacia el lugar del que les parecía que provenían dichos ruidos.

Allí se encontraban muchos niños haciendo un circulo, la mayoría de Slytherin, mientras un Gryffindor estaba fuera del circulo llorando.

-¡Devolvedme a Dio! - lloriqueaba el de gryffindor.

-¿Que te pasa? - pregunto Daniel mientras se acercaba al niño.

-Es que... esos de slytherin... - decía el niño nerviosamente - me han quitado a Dio.

-¿Dio? - pregunto Daniel confundido - ¿quien es Dio?

-Dio es mi mascota - dijo el chico tranquilizándose - es una rata, inofensiva.

Daniel se dio la vuelta y miro al circulo de niños, se fue abriendo paso asta llegar al centro, donde habían dos gatos, uno negro, y otro blanco con manchas marrones, y una rata miedica, que lo que hacia es huir de los gatos. Daniel se metió dentro del circulo con la intención de coger la rata, y así lo hizo, mientras los de slytherin gritaban y le impedían el paso y un gato le araño el brazo. Gracias a su pequeño tamaño Daniel consiguió salir de entre los niños, Daniel corría, con la rata en brazos, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Dylan y al otro chico para que le siguieran, llegaron a la clase de pociones, donde allí los slytherin les perdieron la pista.

-Pensaba que no iba a volver a ver a Dio - dijo el chico - Gracias.

-No hay de que - dijo Daniel dándole la rata - los amigos estamos para eso.

-Que mala pinta tiene tu brazo - dijo el chico mirando el arañazo.

-Da igual esto se cura solo - le respondió Daniel - Me llamo Daniel ¿Y tu?

-Yo me llamo Arturo.

-Yo me llamo Dylan - añadió Dylan al ver que no le hacían mucho caso.

-Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos - dijo Daniel posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Dylan y Arturo.


	7. Capitulo 7 El mal comenzar

Capitulo 7 - El mal comenzar

**Capitulo 7 - El mal comenzar.**

Esa noche, cuando finalmente los jóvenes llegaron a sus camas cayeron sobre estás rendidos, el día había estado repleto de emociones y necesitaban coger fuerzas para el día que les esperaba, por ello la noche se les hizo corta y la mañana llegó antes de lo que les habría gustado. Cuando Dylan y Daniel comenzaron a abrir los ojos miraron alrededor desorientados hasta que recordaron todo el día anterior y donde se encontraban. La luz entraba por las grandes ventanas de la torre y todo estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso.

-¿Que hora es? - pregunto Dylan luchando por despejarse pero sin conseguirlo - Que sueño...

-Espera que la miro –respondió Daniel que se incorporó en su cama y, todavía sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, cogió el reloj de la mesilla. Eso le despertó y, de un salto, se lanzó sobre sus ropas apresuradamente- Dylan, rápido, levántate que llegamos tarde a clase...

-¿Pero que hora es? - dijo Dylan insistiendo con su pregunta y sin hacer el menor intento de moverse de su cómoda y calentita cama - ¿Y Kian donde esta? –preguntó después mirando alrededor pero sin ver a su gato.

-Dylan déjate de tonterías y vístete – le reprendió Daniel mientras se terminaba de poner el uniforme - El gato no te hace falta, tenemos pociones y allí no aceptan gatos...

-Uy... Estas de muy mal humor según parece, menudo despertar tienes... - dijo Dylan poniéndose el uniforme tranquilamente, y cogiendo los libros. Luego le miró de reojo y decidió probar algo - Daniel...

-¡Que quieres pesado! - dijo Daniel alzando la voz mientras buscaba sus libros y cogiendo la pluma - Ayúdame a buscar mis libros ¿quieres?

-Ves de mal humor, lo que yo decía - dijo Dylan hablándose a sí mismo y luego le miró con una sonrisa - Tus libros... en la mesita –le dijo mientras señalaba con la mano unos libros que habían estado todo el tiempo perfectamente a la vista.

-¡¡Vamos corre!! - dijo Daniel cogiendo los libros y echando a correr - ¡¡Que no llegamos!! -Dylan le seguía unos metros por detrás y mientras iba corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clase Daniel se choco con un gran cuerpo envuelto en una túnica oscura como la noche. Ese bulto no era otro que un profesor que permanecía de pies con el ceño fruncido y una mirada fulminante en unos ojos tan profundos y oscuros como un abismo.

-Haber si mira por donde camina, pequeño Gryffindor... - dijo el profesor siseando - De primer año ¿cierto?

-Si, soy de primer año y lo siento es que llego tarde - dijo Daniel mientras recogía sus libros en el suelo, y a continuación miró finalmente hacia arriba reconociendo finalmente a la persona con quien había chocado – Usted... es Snape ¿Me equivoco?

-Profesor Snape, recuerde que debe mostrar respeto a sus profesores... -dijo Snape, quedándose mirando el diente de león que Daniel llevaba colgado del cuello y en ese instante brillaba intensamente – Rápido, a clase.

Daniel no lo dudó y obedeció la orden dada. Mientras corría nuevamente observó que su colgante brillaba con fuerza, lo agarro y lo apretó, aprovechando ese movimiento se lo metió por dentro de la camisa. Finalmente consiguió llegar al aula y se sentó, junto a Dylan, que le adelantó mientras hablaba con Snape, y justo detrás de Arturo que les miraba con expresión entre culpable y aliviada. Faltaban apenas unos segundos para que comenzase la clase, habían llegado por muy poco.

-¿Se puede saber porque no nos has despertado? - le reprende Daniel a Arturo - Un poco mas y llegamos tarde... y encima el primer día...

-Lo siento Daniel - dijo Arturo bajando la mirada – es que el gato de Dylan me arañaba, cada vez que me acercaba... -Toda conversación quedó interrumpida por la entrada en el aula de Snape que cerró tras de sí dando un sonoro portazo.

-Perdonad por la tardanza - dijo mientras se situaba detrás de la mesa del profesor y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Daniel- Me encontré por los pasillos a un pequeño Gryffindor descarriado...

La clase transcurrió sin incidentes, pero Daniel no pudo evitar notar que Snape le miraba de tanto en cuanto el pecho, aproximadamente donde se encontraba su colgante, y cuando terminó los alumnos se apresuraron a abandonar el aula.

-Daniel... Snape te tiene manía - afirmó Arturo - Te estaba mirando de reojo todo el rato ¿No crees?

-Pues normal - dijo Dylan como si le hubiera preguntado a él - Mientras veníamos a clase Daniel se ha estampado contra él...

-Si puede ser... - dijo Daniel pensativo.


End file.
